Keloid and hypertrophic scars are fibrous growths resulting from tissue response to trauma, inflammation, surgery, burns or, occasional spontaneous occurrence. It has been determined that silicone gel is effective in the reduction of scar formation, however the mode of action has not yet been explained. This study involves the analysis of human dermal tissue by electron spectroscopy for chemical analysis (ESCA) after exposure to silastic gel sheeting. The goal is to determine the presence and document the migration of silicone through the dermal tissue.